Not a Lady Greensleeves (YeWon Version)
by Tooru Wisteria
Summary: Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, And who but my lady Greensleeves./Beginilah cara ia berjalan, menyikapi masalalu bahkan menghadapi masa depan./Kisah kita tidak sama seperti sejarah Inggris sialan itu./Yewon ! Wonsung/BL


_Alas, my love, you do me wrong_

 _To cast me off discourteously_

 _For i have loved you well and so long_

 _Delighting in your company_

 _Greensleeves was all my joy_

 _Greensleeves was my delight,_

 _Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

 _And who but my lady greensleeves._

.

.

.

A Yewon Fanfiction

 **Not a Lady Greensleeves**

Tooru

.

Ini ff remake dari ff TamaHaru dengan judul yang sama, di remake special buat my beloved otp dan Yewon shipper yang masih bertahan dengan otp nya nyahaha

Sebenernya bukan remake sih, lebih ke yewon version gitu. Dan mungkin agak mirip dengan salah satu ff yewon dengan tema yang sama, tapi percayalah ini berbeda. Pesan yang ingin saya sampaikan berbeda. Jadi sebelum ada yang bilang ini adaptasi atau kasarnya plagiat, saya tekankan cerita ini murni pemikiran saya. Kalian bisa tahu setelah membacanya.

Oke, semoga suka~

.

.

.

 _Credit song: The Tudors – Greensleeves (King Henry VIII – Anne Boleyn)_

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang harus di agungkan ketika kesepuluh jemari panjang itu menari di atas not hitam-putih grand piano tanpa partitur. Terpejam, pembawaan dengan penghayatan penuh. Air muka tenang terlukis di wajah rupawannya dengan segaris senyum simpul tak terlalu terpikir jemarinya akan tersalip salah atau ingatannya akan nada yang ia mainkan mengabur karena lupa. Semua sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, denting piano mengalun indah memenuhi setiap ruang di rumah perasingan itu. Ia berteman baik dengan piano dan di besarkan dengan alat musik besar itu di salah satu sudut kamarnya.

Siwon, penerus tunggal keluarga bangsawan Choi yang menguasai hampir setengahnya dari dunia _manufacture_ Prancis dan Jepang. Hampir semua orang menyebutnya si _Bethoveen nomor dua_. Julukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja.

 _Études Op 10 No.5_ milik Chopin, satu dari sekian deretan hal yang menurutnya terbaik. Pilihan biasa untuk orang yang tidak bisa di sebut biasa. Dulu ia biasa memainkannya ketika menemani sang ibunda yang sering sakit-sakitan –hingga waktu terakhir ia melihat ibunya menangis karena kepergiannya ke Jepang pun ia tetap menyuguhkan permainannya dengan tangis tertahan khas anak-anak.

"hey.." suara samar yang tak terlalu kentara, berbarengan dengan beberapa hembus angin mampir lewat kisi jendela mengajak tirai tipis seputih susu menari-nari, dan sisanya bercampur alunan musik klasik, dan sebagian lagi menggoda kardigan _Olivine_ dengan kemeja putih tipis yang di kenakan seorang pemuda muda yang berdiri di –beberapa langkah dari jendela. Terawangnya tak jatuh di mana-mana, seolah mengambang di udara sekitar kaca jendela pemisah ia dengan pohon Ginkgo kekuningan di luar sana. Ada sesuatu yang berbisik melewati telinganya yang terlebih dahulu membelai lembut _raven_ yang hampir menutupi matanya itu, seolah berkata – _'bebaskanlah dirimu sebebas aku',_ serupa dengan benda kasat mata yang menampar wajahnya seperti belaian –angin.

"aku bosan mendengarnya, kau selalu memainkan _instrument_ yang sama" suara itu terdengar lagi. Si pianis membuka mata, manik sewarna _jade_ miliknya mengintip, mengerling jenaka sebelum terkekeh tanpa suara. Ia tak butuh seruan yang mengkritik, tapi tetap tak bisa lepas untuk menghiraukan si _namja_. "ada yang ingin kau dengar?"

" _Für Elise?"_ si _namja_ bersurai _raven_ meminta ragu, ia memang tak terlalu tahu selera orang yang sederajat dengan pemuda _nya_ itu, tapi ia punya alasan lain.

 _Jade_ Choi muda itu melirik sekilas. Benar, harusnya itu yang ia mainkan, bukankah ia adalah _Bethoveen-nomor-dua_? Pemuda itu berpikir sebentar sebelum lamat-lamat menjawab, –"kau bukan Therese, Yesung _ie_ ", ' _dan aku bukan Bethoveen'_ ia membiarkan sebaris kalimat terakhir itu mengambang di angan.

Ludwig Van Bethoveen, pria yang gagal mempersembahkan karyanya ' _Für Elise'_ untuk pemuda yang ingin dinikahinya karena sang pujaan hati telah menikahi pria lain tepat sebelum ia menyatakan perasaan cintanya,Therese Malfatti von Rohrenbach zu Dezza. –Bukan dalam kisah seperti itu ia terjebak kini.

"sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada permainanku?" alih si _namja_ Choi. Manik _namja_ manis yang sewarna surainya itu bergerak kecil menimang sebuah jawaban yang akurat, takut-takut kata pilihannya secara spontan hanya akan mengacaukan presepsi.

"aku benci Greensleeves" suaranya hampir patah di nada rendah. Jawaban dengan logika sederhana dan pemilihan kata yang tak kalah sederhana. Ia tidak salah kan? Mengapa pemuda tinggi itu sampai meliriknya intens?

Dari sekian banyak lagu yang di kuasainya tanpa lembar partitur, si tampan Choi itu gemar sekali memamerkan keahliannya lewat Greensleeves. Dan, jujur saja Kim Yesung tidak begitu suka.

"ayolah Yesung, ini hanya lagu" kekehan Siwon menyadarkannya tentang hal baru, mungkin segalanya begitu mudah, mungkin pilihan bukan hal yang sulit, tapi Siwon tak pernah berhenti berpikir dan berhati-hati dengan setiap langkahnya. Mungkin pemuda itu memang tak terlalu peduli tentang situasi mereka kini, tapi entah bagaimana ia selalu percaya akan ada hal yang lebih baik meski bukan baginya. Yesung tak pernah mengerti mengapa Choi Siwon bisa begitu tampak tegar dan tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Seperti tak di hadapkan dengan dua pilihan sulit, seperti ingin merelakan dan berhenti berjuang –Greensleeves yang ia dengar kini seperti kata-kata terakhir Choi Siwon.

Sesaat setelah kedua tapak kecil Yesung melangkah menyusuri tirai putih hingga sampai di ujung jendela, aliran darahnya seolah berhenti ketika setengah lebih dekat dari _grand piano_. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi, gapaian tangannya bisa menyentuh ujung tuxedo milik Siwon. Persetan dengan yang namanya cinta atau apapun itu, dulu ia tak mengenal kata memuakan itu ketika tak mengenal Siwon.

Wajar saja jika Yesung membenci segalanya sekarang. Ia benci harus membuang energi lebih banyak hanya untuk sampai di pintu keluar. Rumah ini terlalu besar dan berlebihan, bahkan ruangan seluas ini sangat tak masuk akal jika hanya di sebut ruang untuk minum teh. Orang kaya memang tak bisa memberinya alasan logis untuk semua keroyalan mereka. Dan kini ia pun membenci Siwon, orang itu selalu tak pernah ingin tahu pendapatnya, si baik hati namun penuntut, si pemaksa halus. Halnya ia yang di beri beberapa pilihan tapi di desak hanya untuk memilih apa yang Siwon kehendaki. Seperti itulah, terlalu hafal untuknya dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Berpikir keras pun tak menghasilkan apa-apa,

–"aku tidak mau berakhir di pancung," satu-satunya pemikiran yang bergelung di benaknya keluar dengan tak terduga, efeknya masih terasa pahit di ujung lidah.

Siwon berhenti bergerak, nada terakhir yang ia mainkan menghilang di balik udara, –"kita tak hidup di jaman itu" setelah ia merasa kalimatnya selesai tanpa salah, sekali lagi Greensleeves ia ulang dari nada pertama sebelum melanjutkan.

"kau anak tunggal dan kau bukan seorang simpanan, tidak akan ada yang memfitnahmu hal semacam itu" nada rendahnya seolah berbisik meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan Yesung tahu, pemuda itu pun ragu atas suara yang di dengarnya. "bahkan aku bukan Henry"

Lalu logikanya bekerja. Ia mengumpulkan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat hatinya lebih baik. ia pandai, tapi tak pandai dalam perealisasian perasaannya sendiri. "kalau begitu hentikan permainanmu, aku bukan Anne Boleyn"

Meski berpura-pura tak terusik Siwon tetap membuang diam-diam nafasnya yang berat. Ia ingin berhenti tapi terlalu takut dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan _namja_ itu katakan. Dalam diamnya ada sebuah harapan semoga ia masih punya alasan untuk membuat Yesung si _rakyat jelata_ mendengarkan permainannya hingga selesai. Tidak! tapi hingga ia tak bisa bermain piano lagi, hingga ia membenci musik klasik, hingga semua hal yang memuakan ini berhenti membelitnya, hingga akhir hayatnya –ia ingin Yesung menemaninya disini.

"berarti aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak memberikan ucapan selamat" suara yang di tahan setenang mungkin itu kentara di antara udara yang penuh dengan iringan pianonya. Siwon tidak mendengarnya, ia harap ia benar-benar tidak mendengarnya.

Keduanya sama-sama menanti, namun jawaban itu tak pernah hadir. Semuanya tak menjadi lebih baik dengan menunggu, waktu tidak akan berhenti berjalan jika hanya untuk menunggu sebuah jawaban kan? Tidak semua pertanyaan memiliki jawaban, dan tidak semua jawaban dapat menjawab dengan tepat setiap pertanyaan.

"selamat atas pertunanganmu" dan berakhirlah, kata yang awalnya ia berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya akhirnya terucap tanpa rasa tulus. Yang terbaik untuk saat ini mungkin dengan ia yang harus menyerah.

Lamat-lamat Siwon mendengarkan ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan marmer lantai mendekati pintu yang ia punggungi. Sebentar lagi satu kata yang seolah mencabut nyawanya akan terdengar. Ia menaikan tempo permainannya agar tak mendengar apapun. Tapi percuma, getar suara yang di tahan itu syarat akan kepedihan dan kekecewaan terdengar lirih namun dengan jelas sampai di organ pendengarannya. Hingga mampu membuat jemari tangannya bergetar dan mengacaukan permainan si _Bethoveen-nomor-dua_.

Sesaat setelah suara pintu diam-diam tertutup kedua tangan Siwon jatuh di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Ruangan seketika senyap dan udara dingin dari musim gugur menyapa kulit hingga pori-porinya membesar. Kata yang terakhir tadi terus terulang di otaknya tanpa di perintah membuat kedua maniknya berkabut.

" _selamat tinggal.._ "

.

.

.

 _Your vows you've broken, like my heart,_

 _Oh, why did you so enrapture me?_

 _Now I remain in a world apart_

 _But my heart remains in captivity._

 _I have been ready at your hand,_

 _To grant whatever you would crave,_

 _I have both wagered life and land,_

 _Your love and good-will for to have._

 _Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,_

 _But still thou hadst it readily._

 _Thy music still to play and sing,_

 _And yet thou wouldst not love me._

.

.

.

Beginilah cara ia berjalan, menyikapi masa lalu bahkan menghadapi masa depan. Seirama _andante_ , dan terus mengikuti tempo yang memang seharusnya seperti ini. Perlahan, tenang, dengan menekan semua emosi dan egois yang mengantarkannya ke tempat dan keadaan yang tak ia sangka –mengantarkannya kepada alur cerita yang sesungguhnya.

Jutaan Poppy _flowers_ terlihat seperti bintik-bintik merah kontras di atas hijau sejauh mata memandang. Tempat perasingan yang lain –yang lebih baik. Sepasang kaki putih yang telanjang berdampingan dengan sepasang sepatu dengan merek ternama. Tidak ada yang terlalu peduli dengan angin musim semi yang menerbangkan helai rambutnya, terlalu sayang untuk mempermasalahkan hal sesepele itu.

Berhenti mengitari padang rumput itu, Yesung kembali memakai sepatu yang tadi ia lepas. Di samping ia yang melempar sepasang fokusnya pada pemandangan yang terhampar, di lain sisi ada sepasang _jade_ yang memperhatikannya dengan senyum ringan, berkedip lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"tempat yang kau temukan luar biasa" komentar pertama Siwon ketika menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, ia bukan lagi pria muda yang penuh dengan energi, ia sudah dewasa –itu yang ia pikirkan pertama kali ketika menemukan dirinya sedikit lebih tenang ketika pertemuannya dengan Yesung setelah tiga tahun lamanya.

"akhirnya aku bisa menunjukan tempat ini padamu, akhirnya kau datang" ungkapan tentang sebuah penantian yang tak di harapkan, siapa sangka di balik keputus-asaannya _namja_ itu masih mau menantinya?

"pernahkan berpikir andai saja aku tidak mencarimu kemari?"

"tentu, itu jawaban yang akan ku dapat awalnya. Tapi lihatlah, kau disini sekarang"

"ya, karena kau bukan Anne Boyleyn seperti yang kau katakan. Kisah kita tidak sama seperti sejarah Inggris sialan itu, _benang merah_ kita tidak berada di antara kisah musik klasik"

Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung mendengar Siwon mengutuk seperti tadi, ia tertawa lepas di balas ringisan menyesal dari si tampan. Sesaat hening mengambil alih, hanya hembusan angin yang menggesek antar daun yang terdengar. Sisanya mereka membiarkan pakaian yang di kenakan di gencar angin, senja yang luar biasa.

Setidaknya ia menepati janjinya, dan itu adalah hal yang ia lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin –dengan datang kemari menemui _namja_ tercintanya, pujaannya. Ia adalah Siwon, bukan si _Bethoveen-nomor-dua_ lagi, bukan Henry, dan mungkin bukan bagian dari Choi lagi.

"Kim Yesung, haruskah kita hidup disini selamanya?"

Manik gelap milik Yesung mengkilat, lalu senyuman itu adalah keyakinan dan jawaban yang selama ini Siwon cari –yang tak ia temukan di belahan bumi manapun. Juga jawaban setelahnya yang membuat Siwon seperti tak pernah melewati masa sulit yang panjang sebelum menginjakan kaki di padang _poppy_ itu.

"mulai sekarang aku akan hidup dimanapun kau ingin tinggal" –meski itu artinya mereka mengulangi lagi dosa yang sama.

.

.

.

 _Well, I will pray to God on high,_

 _That thou my constancy mayst see,_

 _And that yet once before I die,_

 _Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me._

 _Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,_

 _To God I pray to prosper thee,_

 _For I am still thy lover true,_

 _Come once again and love me._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Mohon masukannya di kotak review~ ^^


End file.
